


One Shots from Fort Salem

by Holdtheline3233



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Motherland Fort Salem Week, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot Collection, Sorry Not Sorry, The Cession (Motherland: Fort Salem), accepting prompts, fort Salem, more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdtheline3233/pseuds/Holdtheline3233
Summary: A series of One Shots that I couldn't get out of my head so I decided to write them down. If you have any ideas or prompts you want me to try my hand at I'm open to it, leave a comment or shoot me a PM with your idea. I hate tags and descriptions so that's all I've got, I hope it's enough to get people interested in reading.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	1. Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One: Scylla is curious about Raelle's scar

Scylla and I were laying in bed in the early hours of the morning. I was laying on my back with Scylla curled into my left side. She had her left arm draped over my stomach and her left leg tangled in mine. As she looked up from where her head rested on my shoulder she pressed a few feather light kisses to the underside of my jaw. It pulled me out of my fantasies about the future I hoped to have with this beautiful woman someday, and a smile spread across my face. Her kisses dropped down and ran along my throat and over my collarbone. She pressed herself up so she hovered over me and ran her kisses across my chest and up the other side of my neck dragging a small moan from my lips. This sexy woman gave me a devilish smirk as she leaned down and kissed me firmly on the lips. Her right hand coming up to cup my left cheek, her thumb rubbing along my jaw. 

Her thumb paused when it ran across the scar that ran along my cheek. She pulled back to look at where her hand lay then came up and met mine. There was a look in her eyes that told me she wanted to ask. Her gorgeous full bottom lip was pulled between her teeth and she gnawed on it for a few seconds. It was so tempting to just reach up and pull her lip free and pull it between my own teeth. It would be so easy to distract her from her question and convince her to focus on other things. But if I wanted to get to know her then I had to be willing to tell her things about myself too, “You can ask about it you know?” I said quietly, trying not to break the moment. “Are you sure? I don’t wanna bring up anything you don’t want to talk about.” I smiled at her softly and said, “I’m sure Beautiful.” She smiled back at me and leaned down laying a series of kisses along the scar before meeting my eyes once again. “What happened?” She spoke softly as if she thought if she was too loud I would get scared and run away.

I put my hands on her hips and rolled us so that we were laying on our sides facing each other. “I was eight when my momma started teaching me to be a fixer. She was deployed all the time for marrying my pop and having me, and she wanted to make sure that I got to learn the Collar line’s fixing magic. She made me promise that I wouldn’t use it until I was older and joined the Army…”

~Flashback~

I was twelve when I started it. Momma was deployed, again, to whatever piss hole the Army sent her to this time. I hated it, but I had to be there for Pop. It was just after my birthday when Pop came home looking completely destroyed, his boss had found out about me and momma being witches and had laid him off. The money Momma was able to send home was nowhere near enough to keep us going, the Army was paying her less because of Pop and I. They’d deny her promotions and her pension was smaller than everyone else’s anyway. It only took a couple of weeks for me to catch on that with Pop out of work we were gonna go under and soon. Especially with Pop’s new habit of drinking every night. He looked for a new job for a little while, but he got downtrodden after getting turned away from every garage in the area without even giving them a resume. That’s the thing about the Cession, rumors travel fast. 

I knew I had to do something to help out. I couldn’t let Pop lose everything because of me, so I wrote an apology letter to Momma and put it in a drawer in the kitchen. I knew Pop wouldn’t find it there, he avoided the kitchen like the plague. Momma wasn’t due back from her deployment for a long time, so I knew she couldn’t object either. I apologized for breaking my promise, for using the work she had taught me out of love for personal gain. I had promised I wouldn’t use it until I enlisted, but I had to do something. 

I quit the lacrosse team the next day and instead I spent my time lurking around the clinic healing people who couldn’t afford a doctor. I charged way less and it was off the record so people didn’t have to report the injuries to their bosses or their insurance. Most people couldn’t afford for their insurance to go up so they were willing to pay a kid, a witch, to heal them. Of course I couldn’t do things too major, but I didn’t shy away from anything I could do. Soon enough people were seeking me out and I used Pop’s old shed as my own pseudo clinic. 

I was in pain all the time constantly covered in cuts and bruises, but Pop almost never noticed he was drinking too much. When he did I would just blame it on lacrosse or a fight with a kid at school who called me a “halfbreed.” He would huff and tell me to be more careful and go back to whatever was on TV or the radio. 

It took a little over a year before the case that gave me this. Momma had just written and she was gearing up to come home, and Pop and I were both beyond excited. He hadn’t told Momma about losing his job, and this news lit a fire under him. He stopped drinking as much and started hunting for a job again. Started looking in neighboring towns where he hoped they hadn’t heard the rumors, but he wasn’t having any luck.

It was only a week until Momma was supposed to come home. A local junior, Connor, was sneaking out of his house to go hang out and goof off with some buddies. His kid brother, Jacob, caught him and wanted to go. He told Connor he’d snitch if Connor didn’t take him along, so Connor brought him. The boys went to a local field to mess around on some four-wheelers. It had just rained so they were sliding around in the mud, just being stupid kids. Well Jacob wanted to ride with Connor, so to keep his brother from squealing Connor indulged him for one ride. Told Jacob to hop up on the back of the four-wheeler and hold on tight. Well Jacob was eight, and he couldn’t hold on well. Connor threw them into a spin in the mud trying to do donuts to impress his friends, and the force was too much for Jacob, he couldn’t hold on. He got thrown off the quad and as he fell to the ground he hit his face on a rock. It split his chin and cheek open really bad. Connor and his buddies picked Jacob up quick. One of them grabbed a clean shirt from his car and pressed it to Jacob’s face. The boys hopped onto the four-wheeler and immediately rode to Pop’s shed. 

The noise woke me up, but Pop was out cold from too much moonshine that night. I went running out in my pajamas to check what was happening. I saw Connor getting off the four-wheeler about to run to the front door, and the other kid leaning over Jacob holding a completely blood soaked shirt to the kid’s face. I moved on instinct, I didn’t even ask the story until after, placing my hands on the boy’s face and chest. I started to chant the verses Momma had taught me. It took several minutes but the cut disappeared from Jacob’s face and I felt a sharp pain in my own cheek. I’d managed to heal the cut enough that I wasn’t bleeding, but it was still deep; I couldn’t change that. 

Connor immediately pulled me into a hug thanking me over and over again. When he let go Jacob threw himself at me too crying into my shoulder. I couldn’t have been more uncomfortable, Connor had called me a “halfbreed” and left pictures of me and Momma burning on my locker, yet here he was hugging me and thanking me for using magic. “I’m sorry for everything I ever said or did to you. I’ll never do it again.” He insisted. I stepped back from him not meeting his eyes. “Y’all should go, I need to go take care of this.” I said pointing at where the cut was now on my cheek. Connor nodded and the three boys loaded back up and drove away.

I went inside and immediately to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and got my first look at my new injury. I should’ve gone to the clinic, but that would mean paying and Pop and I were just getting by with the money Momma sent and the money I was pulling in. I found a box of butterfly band-aids in the cupboard and started applying them to my face. When I’d used all the band-aids I went back to bed.

I tried to avoid Pop the next morning, but he felt so bad about getting drunk again, after promising he wouldn’t anymore, he decided to try to cook me breakfast. He was sitting at the table reading the letter I’d hidden for Momma. When I walked into the room with my hood pulled up over my head and tightened so the cut was hidden, he looked up at me with tears in his eyes. “Rae…” was all he could say before the tears fell from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. “Pop, don’t- don’t cry please.” He slowly got to his feet and stepped up to me. I looked down at the ground not able to meet his eyes. “All the cuts and bruises, I can’t believe I missed this.” I shook my head, still not looking up.

Pop put a finger under my chin trying to force me to look at him. I winced when he accidentally pressed directly onto the cut. His eyes clouded with worry and he reached his other hand up to remove my hood. I opened my mouth to protest, but it was too late. “Oh Rae” he muttered when he saw me. “Pop it’s nothin’” I insisted, but he wasn’t listening. “This stops now Rae, you’re not gonna be doing this anymore. You’re thirteen! It’s not your job to worry about money!” That annoyed me and I snapped at him, “well someone had to Pop! We were gonna lose everything, and you certainly weren’t doing anything to stop it!” His mouth fell open, but I turned and stomped out of the house before he could say anything else.

I spent the whole day at the park avoiding everyone. That didn’t go so well as Connor found me late in the evening. I asked him what had happened to Jacob, and he told me the story. He didn’t say anything else, just held out an envelope towards me. I took it slowly not trusting the boy, but when I opened it I saw money, a lot of money. I did a quick count and found it was about $200. My head snapped up, but Connor was already across the park walking away. I didn’t have the energy to chase after him.

Late that night I returned home after having thought about how I snapped at Pop, I was ashamed of myself, I’d never talked to either of my parents that way before. I walked in slowly and immediately saw Pop sitting in his chair. It was obvious he was waiting for me, the TV and the radio were off and he was leaning forward with his head in his hands. He looked up when the door closed, and he stood up. “I uh- You-” He sighed and started again, “You were right earlier Kid. I haven’t been helping, and I’ve been so out of it that I didn’t even think about where the extra money came from. I went by Mikey’s place this morning, and I begged for my job back. He took pity on me cause you healed his wife a few months ago apparently. Gave me my job back.” I smiled at him a little bit, “That’s great Pop!” “Here’s the deal Kiddo, you gotta stop healin’ folks. It’s not your job to worry about money. You’re going back to lacrosse and you’re gonna be a kid while you still can be. Deal?” I nodded my head, tears welling in my eyes. I stepped forward and Pop wrapped his arms around me.

We didn’t talk about what I did for Jacob and Connor, until Momma got home. Naturally the cut on my face was the first thing she noticed. She sat me down and made me tell her the story, it was the first time Pop heard it too, and when I finished she reached forward and finished healing it. It had been too long, and Pop and I didn’t know how to properly take care of it, so it still scarred. Momma read me the riot act again, and it was much scarier than when Pop had done it. Momma was always the scarier parent, she could be stern whereas Pop always broke before he could punish me.

I stopped fixing people, and went back to playing sports like Pop told me to. That is, until Momma died. Pop was getting paid peanuts at the shop, just the bare minimum they could legally get away with, and the Army wasn’t sending us much either. They said they didn’t owe anything to a civilian and his daughter. The only reason we were getting anything at all was because I’m a witch. We were starting to go under again, so I decided it was time to step up again. Pop taught me to fix and build things, but nobody in the cession was gonna trust a witch to touch their stuff. So I went back to fixing people. Pop knew this time, but he couldn’t stop me. I was old enough to make my own decisions and I was keeping us above water. We were scraping by, barely, and we needed the money. 

~End Flashback~

“I still send back as much money as I can to Pop. The Army doesn’t know, I send it through civilian mail. If they knew they’d cut my checks too, the Army doesn’t owe anything to a civilian.” I finished my story looking into Scylla’s caring eyes.

She reached up and brushed my cheek, leaning forward and placing a caring kiss on my lips. “Thank you for telling me that,” she whispered. I gave her a small smile and said, “I want you to know me, just like I want to know you.” She smiled and placed a deep kiss to my lips. I didn’t give her time to say anything else, I rolled us over so that I was above her. Leaning all of my weight on my right arm I allowed my left hand to wander sliding under her shirt. We passed the last few hours, before I had to leave for my own dorm for inspection, wrapped up in each other. It was the best morning I’d had in awhile.


	2. Hand-to-Hand Combat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellweather Unit is in War College and shit goes down in their hand-to-hand class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this in one draft so try not to be too critical of it

War College was not what she had expected. It was basically the same schedule as Basic Training, but they had more freedom in their “free time.” Raelle didn’t know why she expected anything else, but she did. After a long hand-to-hand training session Raelle was limping towards the infirmary. She had a couple of bruises on her face and she was pretty sure that bitch Treefine had broken at least one of her ribs. 

“Collar!” She ignored the voice calling out to her. “Collar!” She refused to be pulled into anything so she just kept trudging on. She was going to be late for her appointment as it was. She heard heavy footsteps speeding up behind her. Then a hand was on her shoulder and she spun around to face Abigail “Raelle, don’t ignore me.” She demanded. Raelle rolled her eyes at the Bellweather, “what is it Abigail? I have somewhere to be.” Abigail used the hand she had on Raelle’s shoulder to prevent the shorter blond from turning away. 

“Why do you let everyone kick your ass so bad in hand-to-hand?” Raelle opened her mouth as if to say anything, but closed it and shook her head, “I don’t let anyone kick my ass. I just can’t fight.” She brushed off the question. Abigail let out a derisive chuckle, “Shitbird, I was in your head in China remember? We were linked for three days walking through the desert until we were spit out by the mycelium. I saw your memories, I know you could take on any of the witches Anacostia has matched you up with. Hell you let me kick your ass at the beginning of basic when you could’ve easily taken me. Why are you still trying to sabotage our rankings by pretending to suck at something you would excel at?” Abigail insisted. 

Now it was Raelle’s turn to chuckle. “This has nothing to do with our ‘class ranking’ for multiple reasons: one, no matter what everyone who gets in graduates War College. First or last ranking we all leave here Lieutenants barring any major conflicts. Two, we’re a unit and as a unit everyone has their strengths. You’re hand-to-hand abilities more than make up for mine and Tally’s lack. My scourge tactics make up for your inability to hit anything with your own scourge. Tally’s scrying and seeing beyond makes up for my inability to make a storm, my fixing makes up for you being unable to scry for your life, and your ability to conjure a storm makes up for Tally not being able to heal a paper cut. We all have talents and strengths that make up for the others’ weaknesses. If I don’t do well at hand-to-hand we will still be one of the top ranked, if not the top ranked, units here.” Abigail dropped her hand back to her side. “Then why?” She asked gently. Raelle shook her head and said, “I’m not here to fight the people on the same side of the war as me. I don’t wanna fight and hurt the women who I’m going to rely on to have my back in two years, even if they are as horrible as Treefine.” Abigail wasn’t expecting that. She didn’t know what to say. “Can I go now? I’m supposed to be meeting Col. Wick to go over some advanced fixing lessons.” Abigail just stood there so Raelle turned around and limped into the infirmary.

Later that night Raelle was slowly walking back to the dorm she shared with Tally and Abigail with her mind racing. She was thinking about all the times in school that she got into fights with the civilian kids for saying something about her Momma or calling her a “halfbreed.” She’d been getting into those fights since Neil Davidson came at her in the third grade. He had spit insults at her and then pushed her to the ground. Several of the other kids in her class had stepped in to help Neil beat the crap out of her. Thankfully her Momma wasn’t deployed at the time and was able to heal the young blond when she got home. She continued fighting her classmates until the day she said the oath and left the cession. 

By the time she got back to the dorm both Tally and Abigail were asleep, so Raelle quietly put her things away and changed into her pajamas. She got into bed still thinking about her past and she fell into a fitful sleep.

The next day she was woken up at the ass crack of dawn to get some breakfast and head to the rough room for more hand-to-hand training. The Bellweather Unit was the first one there and started warming up with Abigail taking everything too seriously, Raelle grumbling complaints about everything, and Tally being an unwelcome ray of sunshine this early in the morning. 

Abigail of course dominated the training session while Raelle fake stumbled her way through the training exercises with Glory and Tally really stumbled through the drills with Treefine. The raven haired witch would spit insults at Tally whenever she messed up. Raelle got angrier and angrier with every insult shot at her sister, and that caused her to throw punches and kicks at Glory with more strength not paying any attention to what she was doing. Treefine had just swept Tally’s legs out from underneath her and then spat at her about how her time as a Biddy should have taught her better technique, then chuckled asking if the arthritis was what made her slow. It made Raelle’s blood boil and she saw red, so the next time Glory threw a punch Raelle wasn’t paying attention and just reacted on instinct. She leaned back to dodge the punch and threw a kick that connected with Glory’s chest knocking the wind out of her and causing her to drop to the ground.

Immediately Raelle dropped to her knees beside the other girl, “Glory! Oh my goddess I’m so sorry!” Glory looked up from her spot on the floor, but was unable to catch her breath. She gasped trying to pull in enough air to tell Raelle that it wasn’t her fault, but she needed to go to the infirmary. She may not have been able to say anything, but the fixer picked up on her panic, and Raelle put one of her hands on Glory’s face and the other was placed on Glory’s chest.

“Ask and it shall be given you,  
Seek and ye shall find.  
Knock and it shall be opened unto you.  
For everyone that asketh receiveth,  
And he that seeketh findith.  
And to him that knocks it shall be opened.  
For thine is the kingdom, the power, and the glory, forever and ever.”

It was enough to catch Anacostia’s attention and she made her way over to the pair. “Moffet, are you alright?” Glory scrambled to her feet and nodded “yes ma’am.” Anacostia nodded her head once and called out for everyone to take a fifteen minute break. Then she turned around and left the training room.

Tally, Abigail, and Raelle got into a group around their water bottles and talked. Well Abigail adn Tally talked, Raelle was still trapped in her own thoughts. She felt terrible for hitting Glory that hard, the other girl hadn’t deserved that. “I need to go fill up my water bottle,” Abigail announced pullin Raelle just a little bit out of her head. “Me too, Tally you coming with?” The blond asked. The red haired girl shook her head, “no I’m alright I’ll just hang out here until the break is over.”

Raelle and Abigail walked into the hallway towards where the fountain was set up. They walked in silence, Raelle not wanting to talk and Abigail not knowing what to say after their conversation the day before. They were walking back to the rough room when they heard taunting laughter. They shared a look before they both started running back to the rough room.

When they got there they saw Treefine and her unit mates, Bradey and Anders, pushing Tally between them and laughing at her. They taunted her to stand up for herself and stop them, but with Tally’s scores and her obvious disorientation being pushed around they knew she wouldn’t be able to.

Raelle lost it throwing her water bottle to the ground and running to the group of girls. Abigail was frozen in shock watching the blond take charge of the situation. Raelle caught Tally after Treefine pushed her and before Bradey got her hands on the bubbly redhead. She turned them so that Tally wasn’t in the middle of the unit anymore and then turned back around to face Treefine. “You’re pathetic” she spat out. Treefine just smirked at the fixer and threw a haymaker punch at the blond. Raelle easily read the punch and ducked under it. When she stood back up Treefine was bent over and Raelle threw a left handed punch to her face knocking her to the ground. Bradey tried to come up behind her and grab her, but Raelle knew she was coming and threw her elbow back into the woman’s chin. Raelle turned to the last standing member of the unit as Anders threw a punch at her, but Raelle used her left hand to block the punch grabbing the other witch’s wrist and rolled her body into Anders’ so that Raelle’s back was flush to Anders’ front. She used the momentum of the punch and bent at the waist pulling on Anders’ arm and throwing the other girl over her hip and onto her back.

Because of that move Raelle was now facing all three girls as they stood up from the ground and dropped into the fighting stances they had been taught in Basic Training. Raelle did the same bringing her hands up in front of her. Treefine Unit started to advance on her all at once. Before any of them could get too close Raelle dropped into a spin taking Bradey’s legs out from under her. She stood back up and launched herself at Anders who was directly in front of her, she drove her shoulder into Anders’ stomach and grabbed the back of her legs and pulling them towards herself. Anders dropped to the ground with Raelle on top of her. Raelle put her left hand on Anders’ shoulder to push herself up, but pulled her right arm back and used her downward momentum to deliver a powerful punch to Anders’ face which knocked the girl unconscious. 

As the blond got back to her feet Treefine threw a punch that she didn’t notice in time to block. Her head snapped around and her hand flew up to her cheek. This gave the other girl the time she needed to kick Raelle in the back of the leg causing her to drop to one knee. Bradey was just getting to her feet when Treefine stepped forward to throw another punch at Raelle, but the blond was ready this time and grabbed the woman’s wrist and punched at the inside of her leg with as much force as she could get. Treefine’s leg began to buckle and Raelle stood up and aimed an uppercut to Treefine’s chin as her leg gave out and she began to fall forward. She went from falling forward to crumpling to the ground unconscious next her fallen unit mate.

Finally Raelle turned to Bradey. She dropped into another leg sweep knocking Bradey back onto her back. She rolled her eyes at the same move working on the same person twice in a row. She walked over and grabbed the front of Bradey’s shirt pulling her upper body off the ground, the position reminded her slightly of how she had grabbed Byron during Beltane. She lowered her face close to Bradey’s and growled out a warning, “if you or your unit mess with Tally or anyone else again, I’ll find out and the beat down I give you will make this look like a walk in the park.” Then she pulled back and punched the girl in the temple knocking the final member of the unit unconscious at her feet.

She turned back to the rest of the girls in the room who were all looking at her shocked. Tally ran over and jumped on Raelle hugging the blond tight. “Thank you” she whispered in the blond’s ear. “Anytime Tal” She said back. “Now please get off me,” she requested. Tally slid back to the ground, and Abigail walked over. “Well done, Shitbird,” she said, wrapping an arm around the fixer.

Anacostia had been standing in the doorway for a couple of minutes watching the blond who had been failing hand-to-hand take on and beat the most successful unit on her own. “Bellweather Unit front and center. Everyone else get out of my sight, be at the mud pit in one hour!” All of the young Privates took off out of the rough room. One unit took a few steps towards Treefine Unit, but Anacostia spoke up again, “I said out of my sight! I will deal with them and you have until the count of three to be out of here. One…” She didn’t even have to say two before the unit was gone.

“Now, does someone want to explain to me what happened here and how Collar just beat the entire Treefine Unit when she wasn’t even a match for Moffet ten minutes ago?” Abigail stepped forward to defend her unit, “Treefine and her unit were messing with Tally, and Raelle was the only one who would step up to defend her.” Anacostia shifted her gaze to Tally who just nodded confirming the story. “Bellweather step back. Collar forward.” She ordered and the three rearranged their positions as ordered. “Wanna explain your miraculous new skills?” The drill sergeant asked. 

Raelle looked over her shoulder at the still unconscious witches. “I used to get in fights as a kid, and I would get my ass handed to me every time, so I had to teach myself how to win. I would sneak into a shed of one of my neighbors who had a punching bag. I taught myself to throw a punch and some kicks, but it wasn’t enough. I was holding my own, but I was still getting beat until someone from my lacrosse team took pity on me and taught me Judo.” She admitted. Anacostia raised an eyebrow, “And why have you been hiding that in class?” Raelle took a deep breath, “I have never used what I can do to start a fight, and I refuse to start now. I started fighting, because I was getting beat up in school. I stepped in now to protect my sister. I’ll use my skills in the field if the need arises, but I refuse to try to hurt the women on my side of this war just because someone told me to.” She finished with her head held high. The corners of Anacostia’s lips twitched towards a smile before she schooled her features. “Fine, you can continue to train however you choose, but for your actions today you will be punished.” Raelle opened her mouth to protest, but Anacostia just kept speaking, “you will heal the Treefine Unit and all six of you will be at the mud pit in forty-five minutes. Bellwether, Craven, give us a minute.”

Abigail and Tally moved to their water bottles keeping their eyes on the other women. Anacostia kept her eyes on Raelle, “You can act however you want in training I won’t stop you, but if you want to learn to control yourself so that you don’t have any training accidents come find me. I know you’re already getting extra lessons from Col. Wick so I know you’re already doing extra work, but I think this could be good for you. It’s your decision, but it’s an open invitation. Find me if you want those lessons.” Then she performed a near perfect about-face and walked out of the room.

Raelle walked over to the downed unit and started working on healing them. She used a seed that Wick had taught her, it was slower and less powerful than the work she usually used, but it would do for their minor injuries. It took a few minutes, but eventually she had healed all of them and they were conscious again. “Mud pit, thirty minutes.” Raelle informed them before she got back to her feet and walked over to her unit. 

The three of them went to the mess hall to grab a snack before making their way to the mud pit expecting to be put through Hell.

Funny enough when every unit had arrived Anacostia stepped up, “Ladies as you know there was an incident between Bellweather Unit and Treefine Unit in hand-to-hand this morning. I will not tolerate anyone mistreating another soldier in my company.” They were gonna get it now, was all that was going through Raelle’s mind at that moment. “Which is why you are all going to stand at attention and watch as Treefine Unit runs the obstacle course until I get tired.” The Bellweather Unit was shocked, but did their best not to show it. Treefine Unit was not faring as well as their mouths fell open. They seemed like they were about to protest when they were ordered to the start line. Anacostia called the rest of the company to attention and then told Treefine Unit to begin.

The company watched for an hour as Treefine Unit ran the obstacle course and were given other calisthenics to do. It was a satisfying way to end the training day.

Once they were dismissed Raelle told her unit to head back to the dorm and she would catch up. She walked up to Anacostia and said, “I’m in. I want you to teach me control.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not super happy with the ending of this one, but I'm too tired to come up with something else. Let me know what you think, and maybe I'll look it over tomorrow and update the ending.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for this fandom, and my first work in a while, Let me know what you think in a comment. If you have any ideas shoot 'em my way and I'll try my hand at them.


End file.
